Edwards weird begining
by zarathegr8noob
Summary: This is about edwards life. also will involve jacobs family and alot of secret! dedicated to everyone who loves Twilight
1. Chapter 1

It was the year 1918 and I was in the hospital dying of Spanish influenza when Carlisle changed me into the monster that I am today. It has been 50 years now since he changed me and it is going to be my birthday. Damn! That means Alice (my annoying sister) is going to try and set me up with yet another girl. God she is so annoying just because I'm single she thinks that I am a loner. Anyway I am now off to hunt in the forest behind the house. So I leapt out of my bedroom window and started to run. I was running as fast as I could when I heard a noise. "Bang" I quickly turned my head around to find a tall figure with wild black hair and golden eyes staring straight at me. "WTH!" I said unfortunately in a high pitch voice. The women stood still then opened her mouth and spoke. "Hello there sorry didn't mean to scary you. I m looking for some people a coven to specific the Cullen's." Her voice was beautiful it was smooth and mellow. I stood there like an idiot with my head tilted to the left fascinated by her eyes. Then she laughed "What you laughing at?" I asked. "O you" she said all happy and perky like Alice would. O no then I realised that I was dribbling a little. God I'm an idiot I thought to myself she must think I'm retarded. Then I realised I hadn't answer the question and quickly answered. " Yes I know them, they are my family. Hi I am Edward Cullen and you are??? " "O sorry where are my manners. I am Zoey. Zoey Cutcher." She exclaimed. "Ok then let me take you to my parents then Zoey." and I pointed north of the forest. Then we both took off at the speed of light dashing towards the house.

We entered the house and to my surprise Zoey ran into the kitchen and hugged Alice. (I knew Alice would know her), anyway they both started talk and after 10 minutes walked off upstairs. Charming no "thanks for bring me" off Zoey and no "O Edward this is...................." great I am now a loner stood at the door like a moron talking to myself in my head. God could life get better? Then to top it off I went up into my room to find that it was redecorated! "ALICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. She ran in with her little friend. "Where the hell is all my stuff?" I asked calmly. (In my own special way.) "In the garage" she said simply and walked off with ! I'm so annoyed she has no right to do this! So I ran down the stairs, through the door and into the garage were Carlisle and Esme stood arms folded. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, what had Alice done. I walked in slowly looking at all my things.

(c) Zarathegr8noob 2009


	2. Chapter 2

_**The other family**_

_**Chapter 2**_

I carried on walking towards Carlisle and Esme when suddenly Emmett and Jasper bashed through the door wrestling. (As usual.) Here was my chance to escape I was just about to run when,

"Edward Cullen get back here this instant!" , Carlisle said.

Damn! I didn't make it. Stupid legs! So I turned back around and went over to my parents. Esme looked at me funny like I had three heads or something, all I could think was the moment I had with Zoey. I finally reached Carlisle and Esme.

"Edward guess what?", my mother said to me.

"Surprise!", Esme and Carlisle screamed.

I turned around to see a bunch of random people stood there. Zoey rushed in and said

"We are the Stemp's"

Zoey smiled at me. I stood there confused and all I could muster up was

"Er? ,they all laughed even Carlisle and Esme.

I turned to face my parents and said, "What the Hell?"

"O, didn't Alice tell you we are having a massive party to celebrate your 67th birthday! Isn't that wonderful!"

I turned back around to Zoey and her coven, and then she began to speak.

"As you know I'm Zoey. This is Jenni... (She was wearing a long blue dress and a pair of heels.)

And this is her boyfriend Jello."( Measly with short brown hair. He was wearing a navy blue tracksuit.)

"Hello", they said together.

"Hi", I replied.

Zoey carried on.

"This is Tom." (Short brown hair, tall with muscles like Emmett. Unlike Jello. He was wearing a suit and a bow tie.)

"Hello."

"Hi"

"This is my wife Zara", he said with a big smile. She was wearing a short blue dress with a big hoodie (I'm guessing it must be Toms) and a pair of black converse shoes. He winked at her and she winked back then all of a sudden she was right in front of me.

"Hello as my Tom said I'm Zara. Happy Birthday! We made this for you we hope you like it!"

She ran back over to Tom and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm Aamina., a tall thin dark haired women, she was wearing a black track suit with her hair tied back.

"and I' m Adam", a man said. He was medium sized with short black hair and also wearing a suit like Tom.

"O hello" , I said but he just glared at me. (Wtf! He thinks I'm perving on his wife. Wow I say o hello and I have already made a bad impression.) Anyway the only people I would go for anyway are taken. Damn! Then all of a sudden blond haired girl ran up to me and hugged me. She squealed

"OMG! I love you Edward Cullen! EKKKKKK. O and I'm Becky"

*giggles*

"HAY BABY GET BACK HERE!", a guy yelled. He was tall with mucky blond hair with one blue eye and one green. (Eh? Weird thought he was a vampire to.)

"Mmmmm one minute you're not a vampire are you?", I said.

"No I'm a werewolf..... (dum,dum,dum.)

And I'm Jamie beech."

(Ok weird so why can't I sense him if he's a werewolf?)

Zoey continued.

"And this is the newest member of our family Fatima."

Fatima was average height wearing a purple suit. On the scarf was a flower pattern. She must be the anole one. I smirked and sniggered to myself.

"And last but not least this is Henna and her husband Mike, they are not vampires. They are Halflings."

'O god' I thought to myself a bloody Halfling at my party, what next elves and pixies. (Ha lol that bits for you Becky), anyway Henna was a shorter version of Fatima only she didn't have flowers on her head scarf but she had an enormous cheesy grin. (Thank God.) but she had a very load voice.

"HI I'M HENNA!, She yelled.

"Ok, there is no need to deafen me.", I mumbled to myself.

"Hi there, I'm Mike." He had blond hair and a cheesy grin (like Henna.) OMG! What a loser!

Zoey rushed over to Zara and whispered something in her ear. Zara laughed and smirked at me.


End file.
